For the Love of Imprinting! Chapters 3 AND 4
by Jacobluvr
Summary: Jacob and Ness's story continues, only this time, they are trying to save their lives. Will the love and passion still burn?


**CHAPTER 3**

**As we neared Port Angeles, Jacob dropped the speed of the Mercedes down to match the limit. I smiled at him casually and gave his hand a squeeze. "So where exactly are we going to be dining tonight?" **

"**Well I figured since you are still adjusting to eating human food, that we would go somewhere where you could order your meat….rare." He looked at me with all the seriousness he could muster and then let out a loud laugh.**

**I pinched his arm, "Oh you think you are so funny, don't you?" I couldn't help but laugh too.**

**We pulled into the parking lot of a cute, little restaurant named La Bella Italia and my eyes widened in shock. I looked at Jacob, "Please tell me that this is all some really bad joke?"**

**Confused, Jacob look over at me. "I don't know what you are talking about. This is the nicest restaurant in this whole town. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking."**

**I shook my head, "It's not that Jacob. It's just….this is where my mom and dad had their first dinner together. Well my mom anyways." I folded my hands together and placed them in my lap. "I just never dreamed that we would have our first date here too."**

**Jacob ran his hands over his face, "I promise you Ness, I had no idea at all. Those details aren't things that were ever shared with me." He look out the window, swiveling his head around in different directions. "We could look for somewhere else to go, although I think the next best thing is McDonald's."**

**I shook my head and bit my lip, fighting back the tears. I didn't know why I was getting so upset by this minor detail. "I'm sorry Jacob. I don't know why I am so upset….I just…I guess I just don't want us to have the same story as my parents." Tears started to spill out and make their way down my cheeks. **

**Before I knew what was happening, Jacob opened my door from the outside and I felt his strong hands gently pull me from the car. He wrapped his warmth around me and stroked my hair. "Ness I am so sorry. We have a completely different story from your parents. I really had no idea." He lovingly wiped the tears from my eyes, "Please don't cry, please."**

**I buried my head in his muscular chest and took a deep breath. He smell always seemed to calm me when I needed it most. I always appreciated that about him. I was starting to feel better, but my appetite had completely left me. "Can we just forget dinner?" I looked up into Jacob's piercing eyes.**

**He stared at me for a moment and then sighed, "I suppose so. You sure you don't want anything to eat? Anything at all?"**

**I shook my head, "Maybe we can get something later." I wrapped my arms around him with more force and then reaching up on my tip toes, kissed him warmly on the lips. "What else were we going to do?"**

"**Well," he started, "I was thinking about seeing a movie. They didn't have much to choose from, but there is one called Twilight that I thought you might enjoy. It's about vampires and all that." He smiled humorously, "That is only if you think you can handle it."**

**I punched his arm as hard as I could, knowing that it wouldn't even phase him, "Oh I think I can handle it alright, but if for some freak reason I can't…" I eyes him mischievously, "I may just have to do something to distract me….or rather us."**

**Jacob laughed and then kissed me, "You are so funny sometimes you know that?" He wrapped his long arm around my waist and guided me towards the theatre.**

"**Just one of the many reasons that you love me." **

**He snorted, "Actually, I don't think I had much of a choice when it came to loving you at all. It was sort of forced on me." **

**I wrinkled my nose and glared at him, "Oh so that's how it is? Well, you can sit by yourself Mister Black." I eased out of his grip and started to walk ahead. Jacob grabbed me from behind and whirled me around so that his face was just inches from mine. My heart skipped a beat.**

"**I have a feeling that you will change your mind Miss Cullen," he lightly brushed his lips against mine. I could feel the heat trickle through my skin. Roughly he grabbed my hand, "But in the mean time, who is up for some popcorn?"**

**I sighed and shrugged, "Oh why not? Extra butter?"**

"**Of course." He squeezed my hand and went to purchase the tickets.**

**The movie was good. Okay, so I really don't know if it was good. I think that I was paying too much attention to Jacob to really even care. We walked quietly across the parking lot to the Mercedes, hand in hand. Jacob lightly rubbed his thumb in a circle in the small area between my thumb and pointer finger and it was comforting.**

**As we neared the car, I could see a form leaning against the passenger door. I squeezed Jacob's hand and he nodded, acknowledging that he had noticed as well. I couldn't yet make out who it was, but something about the outline of his body shape was oddly familiar.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**The figure looked up as he heard us approaching. Jacob immediately quickened his steps. "Embry? What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Jacob's frantic voice sliced through my feelings of comfort.**

"**They've come back Jacob. They've come back for her." He shook his head, "It's going to be bad this time pal. Way worse that we could have ever expected." **

**Jacob grabbed Embry by his jacket, "What do you mean THEY? Who are THEY Embry?" He shook him fiercely.**

**Embry growled and pushed Jacob away, "THEY is the Volturi." He sucked in a deep breath, "I was sent by Edward to tell you to get out of town as fast as you could and take Ness with you."**

**This time it was me who grabbed Embry. "What do you mean take me and get out of town? What is going on? Why are they back?" My voice hitched in the back of my throat.**

"**They want the ones that are-special-. Your parents, Alice, you…" He sighed, "They even want Jasper."**

**I dropped my hands from his jacket and tried to steady myself. This could not be happening. They weren't supposed to be coming back for me, or anyone for that matter. I felt the tears prick at my eyes. "They want my family and they won't stop until that happens." I grabbed Jacob's arm, digging in my nails. "We have to go back. We have to help them." The tears slid silently down my cheeks.**

**Jacob was quiet. He looked at me, the moon reflecting in his eyes, and then back at Embry, "So I am supposed to just abandon my pack and take Nessie and run?" He shook his head, "Not like that's an easy choice." **

**Embry shook his head, "Sam said that he will take over for you. That you can take her and get out. Get her as far away as possible."**

"**I can't just leave MY pack. Embry. It doesn't work like that." He ran his fingers through my hair, "But I can't be expected to leave you either."**

**I slid my hand into his, "Then it's decided. We'll both go back to Forks and fight." Jacob shook his head. I glared at him, "I will not disappear while my family is forced to go with those monsters! I'm going back with or without you!" I started for the car door, but Embry grabbed my arm.**

"**Can't you see that all you would be doing is making this worse for them? Your parents and family can stand up for themselves, you can't do anything to help them. And they would rather die saving you then letting those "monsters" take you away." I tried to break out of his grasp, but he only held tighter. "At least with you gone, they wouldn't be worried. Especially if you are with Jacob. They could actually focus."**

**I twisted frantically in his grip, "Let me go." I bit down on his hand, drawing a small amount of blood. He growled and let go. "You can't tell me what would be best for my family." I turned to Jacob, "Please Jacob, we need to go back. Please."**

**Jacob looked at Embry and nodded. He gripped his hand in a friendly manner and then hugged him, his lips pressed to Embry's ear. Embry nodded in return and took off running, phasing as he did so. Jacob watched him until he was out of sight, turned back to me, and ushered me into the passenger seat. "Let's get going."**

**I quickly buckled my belt into place and looked expectantly at Jacob. I took his hand, "Thank you so much for doing this."**

**He shook his head, "Don't thank me just yet." he turned the engine on and headed out of the parking lot, his eyes locked on the road. He sped up quickly, merging with the other traffic, what little there was.**

**I glanced quietly out my window and then gasped, "Jacob? Where are you going?" I watched as we passed a sign, Seattle 84 miles. I whipped my head around, "Jacob…what are you doing? Where are we going?" I grabbed his arm, jerking the steering wheel. **

**We weaved dangerously into the oncoming traffic. Jacob let out a frustrated growl and jerked us back into our lane. "Do you want to get us killed?" He glared at me.**

"**You said we were going home. What the hell are you doing?"**

**His eyes narrowed as he stared at the road, "No I didn't. I said let's get going. You just assumed that we were going home."**

**My eyes burn with tears of rage, "I can not just leave my family to the whims of the Volturi. Don't you get that? I care about my family. Care whether they live or die…unlike some people."**

**Jacob slammed on the brakes, sending the cars behind us into a swerving frenzy. Horns blared as cars whipped around us, "What is that supposed to mean?" I shrugged, "Don't give me that crap. What did you mean?" He grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. "Are you saying that I don't care about my family? That I would rather save my neck and let them take the consequences? What kind of person do you think I am?"**

**I whimpered, "Jacob please, you are hurting me. Let go." I could see the rage in his eyes, feel the madness that coursed through his body, "Please. Let me go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." The tears were streaming down my face, dropping silently onto his hot arms.**

**He sighed deeply and dropped his hands from my arms, "Oh my gosh Ness," he looked at the terror on my face, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean….it's just that…" He raked his long fingers across his face. "I never wanted to hurt you. It's just that something is going on at home and it's bad enough that you dad wanted me to get you out." He shook his head, "I know that he needs me to protect you." **

**I heard him let out a low sob and saw the tears glimmer on his cheeks as the cars passed us by. This was a hard decision for him. I knew that he loved his pack, his family and that this hurt him as much as it hurt me. I reached up slowly and wiped a tear away. "I am sorry for what I said. It's just that I have never been without my family, and to have to leave them now, when things are about to get so bad…" I shook my head, "It's just not something that I ever thought I would have to do." I stroked Jacob's arm, trying to soothe him.**

**He sniffed and wiped the tears from his face. Quietly he looked at me, "I know Ness. It's not something that I thought I would ever have to do either." He gazed out the window and then back at me, "But when it comes down to who I am willing to save, there is no doubt in my mind that it's you. No matter what." He kissed me lightly on the lips and ran his fingers through my curls. "I know that my pack can take care of themselves and I trust Sam enough to do that. Your dad has asked me to do something that I am sure is hard, but it has to be done. I'm sorry that it has to be this way."**

**I rested my head on his shoulder, "Since there seems to be no choice in this matter…" I let out a sigh and felt Jacob move slightly as he put the car back into gear and started to drive. This was going to be a long night.**


End file.
